


She Wanted Red

by PattRose



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Christmas fic, Gen, Sappy, Secret Santa 2011, gen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-30
Updated: 2011-12-30
Packaged: 2017-10-28 11:37:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/307477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PattRose/pseuds/PattRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Connor asks for help in finding just the right ornaments for her tree, since her parents are coming for a visit.  Jim and Blair have to go one step further.</p>
            </blockquote>





	She Wanted Red

She Wanted Red  
by Patt  
Genre: Gen  
Warnings: None  
Rating: G  
Word count: 478

 

Connor asked Jim and Blair, “Do you blokes think you can help me find some red ornaments for my special tree? My parents are coming in three days and I’ve been on duty for four days straight. They like a real tree with red ornaments. I wanted to make it look like home for them. Could you help me?”

Jim asked, “Do you have the tree yet?”

“Yes, it’s sitting at my apartment waiting for me to take care of it. I haven’t been home. I just need some help in finding ornaments. Any type will do, but they have to be red,” Connor said.

“We’re on it, Connor. How about the lights, do you already have them?” Blair said.

“They are plain white. And yes, I have them, just no ornaments,” Connor said sadly.

“Don’t worry, we’re on the case as of now,” Jim said as he walked over to grab his jacket.

Blair grabbed his and said, “See you soon. Oh, give me your key to your apartment so we can drop them off or whatever.”

“You blokes are the best ever. Thank you,” Connor said as she handed her keys over to Blair.

!!!!!!!!!!

“Wow, I think we have enough ornaments, Jim. Maybe it was a bad idea to send each of off on our own. I know I bought at least 30 and I know you bought more. This is going to look terrific. Should we put the tree up for Connor?” Blair asked.

“I was thinking we would, because she’s on that stinking stakeout with Henri again. I feel for her, I really do,” Jim said honestly.

“I hope she has the tree stand. I mean, she would, right?” Blair asked.

“Let’s get one, just in case. Then we’ll have it all decorated when she gets home tonight,” Jim decided.

!!!!!!!!!!

The boys worked hard and when they were done, they stood back and admired their handiwork. It looked beautiful. Jim had thought red alone would be too much, but it looked stunning. Jim plugged in the lights and they saw it blinking for the first time as Connor walked in the front door.

It really was quite a sight to behold and it was too much for Connor. She started crying.

Blair said, “What’s wrong, did we do it wrong?”

“You did it just right. You two are the best friends in the world. And I do mean-the world. Thank you so much.”

Jim hugged her and said, “Enjoy.”

Blair hugged her and said, “Merry Christmas.”

She kissed both of their cheeks and walked them to the door. She knew she was going to have a Merry Christmas, now.

The end


End file.
